Saint Seiya : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts : 1er : Shun/Ikki sur le thème "plume". 2e : Hyoga/Shun "perdre". 3e : Shaka/Camus "Sandwich". 4e: Shun/Seiya "Girouette" 5e: Shina/Mu "Perte". 6e: Hyoga/Ikki "guitare". 7e: Shun/Saori "Accord". 8 et 9e: Hyoga/Aldébaran "Village". 10, 11 et 12 : Shun/Ikki sur le thème "plume".
1. Chapter 1

Une plume brisée.

Ikki est dans le critère du volcan dans lequel il a l'habitude de s'y rendre pour se remettre de ses blessures suite à des combats difficiles. C'est ce qui s'est passé avant son arrivée au sanctuaire face à Shaka et c'est ce qui se produit actuellement, puisque le combat opposant les Saints de Bronze aux Chevaliers de Poséidon vient de se terminer. Installé près de la source de chaleur, Ikki veille à garder ses yeux fermés tandis que son esprit vagabonde sans qu'il le souhaite réellement. Un moment particulier revient sans cesse d'ailleurs.

Cet instant concerne ce retour à la surface puisque le conflit les opposant à Poséidon s'est déroulé sous les océans. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur la terre ferme, son frère s'approcha de lui, inquiétant. Face à cette expression non rassurante sur ce jeune visage, Ikki se posa des questions.

« Que se passe-t-il Shun ?

- Ta plume. »

Interloqué, Ikki se saisit de l'une de ses longues traînes de plumes et constata que son extrémité présenta un fait plutôt dérangeant. En effet, la dernière plume montre des fissures sur sa surface. L'adolescent se fige, marquant une pause dans sa marche, profitant à des interrogations déstabilisantes de fuser dans son esprit. C'est bien la première fois que son armure témoigne des limites de sa résistance mais il doit bien se l'avouer : Les nombreux combats qui se sont enchaînés sans temps mort ces derniers temps n'aident pas non plus à la récupération.

« Ikki, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Rien de bien grave Shun. Mon armure doit se reposer, c'est tout. »


	2. Chapter 2

Un brin d'innocence perdue.

Shun, Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga montent actuellement les marches qui mènent au temple du Gémeaux, au pas de course. Soudain, le Chevalier du Cygne ralenti son allure pour s'arrêter au bout de quelques secondes. Là, il porte sa main droite devant sa bouche et crache quelque chose dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Seiya tourne son visage vers lui et le remarque immobile, regardant à l'intérieur de sa main. Pégase juge bon d'en alerter ses camarades.

« On devrait attendre Hyoga. »

Le trio cesse d'avancer et chaque membre se tourne complètement vers le Cygne, qui recommence à monter les marches tout doucement. Ses yeux ne quittent pas l'objet qu'il tient sur sa paume et son comportement intrigue ses camarades. D'ailleurs, Shiryu ne se prive pas pour lui poser une question.

« Que se passe-t-il Hyoga ?

- Rien de spécial. Juste que je vais avoir de la visite lors de ma prochaine nuit de repos. »

Le visage du blond s'illumine tandis que Shun regarde Seiya d'un air interrogatif. De son côté, le chinois continue de discuter avec son ami.

« Tu parles de quelle visite là ?

- A ton avis ? »

Et là, Hyoga montre ce qu'il tient sur sa main droite : une dent de lait. Shun, Seiya et Shiryu ouvrent grand les yeux et se demandent bien si leur compagnon n'est pas en train de parler de la visite de la …

« Attends Hyoga, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de nous parler de la petite souris ? Demande Pégase.

- Ben si, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je te parle ? »

N'y croyant pas ses oreilles, Shiryu ne peut s'empêcher de rire, rapidement imité par Seiya. Au même instant, Shun délaisse ses deux amis pour s'approcher du garçon à l'armure ailée. Une fois face à lui, Andromède décide de lui avouer la vérité.

« Je sais que cela va te surprendre, voir te décevoir Hyoga mais la petite souris n'existe pas.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

- Ben oui. »

De la déception se lit dans le regard du Chevalier du Cygne.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est une histoire inventée comme pour les cloches de Pâques et le père Noël ?

- Si. Je suis même très étonné d'apprendre que tu crois encore à ce genre de choses, surtout à ton âge. »

Gêné par sa naïveté, le visage de Hyoga commence à devenir rouge tandis que ses doigts se renferment sur sa dent. Il baisse alors le poing tandis que Shiryu et Seiya redeviennent sérieux.

« Dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre car le temps presse mes amis. » Lâche le garçon aux cheveux marrons avant de reprendre sa course, suivi du Bronze du Dragon. Loin derrière eux, Shun qui reste avec Hyoga.

« Par contre, tu peux conserver ta dent.

- C'est ce que je vais faire mais je suis triste d'apprendre que la petite souris n'existe pas.

- C'est sûr mais cela te fait comprendre également que tu deviens un homme et que tu dois perdre quelques parts de ton innocence. »


	3. Chapter 3

Des offrandes qui tombent à point nommé.

Deux enfants montent actuellement les marches qui mènent aux différents temples se trouvant au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le premier est brun, il porte un maillot abîmé de couleur rouge et un short blanc. Le second, un peu plus âgé, présente un sweat bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Les garçons viennent de traverser le temple du lion sans aucune difficulté puisqu'ils sont connus des Chevaliers d'Or. Dans les mains du premier, un panier d'osier dont le contenu est caché sous un carré de tissu immaculé.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivent au seuil du temple de Shaka et cessent leur course. Essoufflés, les deux jeunes êtres s'accordent quelques secondes pour récupérer un souffle normal, afin d'être digne de se présenter devant le Chevalier d'Or. Soudain, une aura étincelante fait son apparition juste sous leurs yeux. Une silhouette se montre à l'intérieur et en sort, mettant un terme à cette énergie si puissante. Rapidement, les enfants baissent leur tête pour montrer leur respect envers l'être qui vient de se matérialiser à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Bonjour Maître Shaka, fait le premier des garçons.

- Bonjour mes enfants. Comment se porte votre grand-mère ? Demande-t-il.

- Bien mieux grâce à vos visites et vos prières. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous apportons ce modeste présent, en témoignage de sa gratitude. »

Le plus jeune des garçons lève son bras porteur du panier afin de le présenter au Chevalier d'Or.

« J'avais pourtant dit à votre grand-mère que je ne voulais aucun présent en guise de remerciement.

- Nous le savons et nous vous présentons des excuses. Toutefois, il lui est désormais difficile de changer, surtout à cause de son grand âge.

- C'est ce que je vois. »

Shaka prend le panier dans ses mains et poursuit l'échange avec les deux enfants.

« Vous lui direz merci de ma part.

- Entendu Maître Shaka. »

Les visiteurs saluent respectueusement le Chevalier d'Or avant de lui tourner le dos. Aussitôt, ils entament la descente des escaliers tandis que le propriétaire du temple retourne dans celui-ci. A l'intérieur, il s'approche des quelques marches se situant au fond de l'endroit et se pose dessus. Là, il retire le torchon qui recouvre les victuailles et découvre parmi elles, un sandwich emballé dans un autre morceau de tissu présentant plusieurs motifs à carreaux.

A cet instant, la Vierge ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer un certain passage de son passé, lorsque Camus du Verseau était encore de ce monde, avant cette maudite guerre sainte qui n'aurait pas dû se produire.

Camus était un homme qui aimait vivre, malgré son air sérieux. Il adorait les sandwichs et pouvait en manger plusieurs à la suite. Un soir alors que Shaka l'avait invité au sein de son temple pour profiter d'autres offrandes, le Chevalier d'Or en avait avalé quatre. Inutile de dire à quel point la Vierge était étonné face à cet appétit sans fin mais surtout, encore heureux qu'il y en avait que quatre car le Verseau était motivé pour un cinquième. Il a d'ailleurs du se venger sur quelques morceaux de poissons offerts dans ce même panier.

Shaka laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération emprunt de tristesse et de lassitude. Cet homme lui manque, son absence cause un sérieux silence à combler. Le Chevalier d'Or a tenté maintes et maintes fois à trouver une solution pour faire disparaitre sa tristesse mais même en se rapprochant des survivants parmi les Gold Saints, la douleur au fond de son cœur ne parvient pas à s'estomper.

Il est difficile de remplacer quelqu'un par un autre et l'on ne trouve jamais un nouvel individu ayant les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes actes que l'être perdu. Cette éventuelle recherche peut durer une éternité, voir la fin de sa propre existence et au moment de s'éteindre, on se dit que du temps a été gâché inutilement.

Shaka libère le sandwich du morceau d'étoffe et commence à le déguster. Bizarrement, la première bouchée se révèle être d'une saveur particulière. Visiblement, cette vieille femme a prit le temps de recouvre le pain d'une sauce aux herbes et là encore, le blond se souvient d'un autre détail.

Cette grand-mère préparait souvent des sandwichs pour le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau car d'après lui, elle avait un savoir faire que personne ne pouvait égaler. Voilà pourquoi l'homme se montrait particulièrement gourmand lorsqu'il avait l'occasion d'en tenir un dans ses mains.

L'habitante du premier village qui se situe le plus près du sanctuaire l'a beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'elle a apprit sa mort. Pour qui ferait-elle des sandwichs à présent ? Avec qui pourrait-elle discuter de l'évolution du monde avec un certain recul ?

Shaka se fait une promesse en arrivant à la moitié du casse-croûte. Désormais, c'est pour lui que cette femme pourra exceller dans son art car Camus n'aurait pas souhaité qu'elle se retrouve délaissée en lui autant l'une de ses raisons de vivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis complètement perdu.

Seiya est dans sa chambre, occupé à faire les cent pas puisque son esprit ne le laisse pas en paix aujourd'hui. Assit sur son lit et lui tenant compagnie, Shun. La pendule de la pièce indique quatorze heures et dehors, le bruit des vagues se fait entendre, accompagné par quelques cris de mouettes.

« Veux-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse Seiya ? Lui demande le petit frère d'Ikki.

- Si tu savais. »

Le Chevalier Pégase s'arrête devant sa commode et pose ses mains dessus.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. » Finit-il par avouer.

De son côté, Shun ne voit pas ce qui peut poser problème et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« C'est une bonne chose non ?

- Pas vraiment car j'ignore laquelle choisir.

- Quoi ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts se pose des questions mais Seiya éclaircit ses interrogations rapidement.

« J'aime beaucoup Shina mais aussi Saori…

- … et aussi ton amie de l'orphelinat. Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux des trois ?

- Si… enfin je n'en sais rien.

- De toute façon, pour ce qui est de Saori, tu peux faire une croix dessus. »

Là, Seiya se retourne.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas de son rang et je suis sûr que Tatsumi veillera à ce qu'elle fréquente une personne convenable.

- Je sais que j'ai mes chances.

- Quoi ? »

Visiblement, Seiya n'est pas prêt d'abandonner son idée concernant la princesse qu'il doit protéger. Son ami tente alors de le convaincre.

« Laisse tomber Seiya, jamais tu ne pourras sortir avec elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis sûr que je ne la laisse pas indifférente.

- Peut-être mais tu ne peux pas entamer une relation amoureuse avec Saori à cause de ton rang. Tu lui dis loyauté, obéissance et protection. De plus, si elle ne tient pas à entamer une histoire avec toi, tu ne pourras jamais la forcer. »

Pégase s'accorde plusieurs secondes de réflexion avant de donner une réponse.

« Tu as raison Shun, je me dois d'abandonner cette idée complètement ridicule.

- Enfin. »

Seiya tourne le dos à son camarade et poursuit dans la conversation.

« Si je ne peux avoir Saori, je peux toujours tenter du côté de Shina. Tu connais l'histoire à propos des Chevaliers qui parviennent à voir leur véritable visage ?

- Oui. Les femmes qui révèlent leur visage de gré ou de force se voient offrir deux possibilités : l'amour ou la mort.

- Et comme je suis toujours en vie et que nous nous sommes battus plus d'une fois côte à côté, je me dis que c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Toutefois….

- Toutefois ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux marrons fait de nouveau face à Shun. Là, le Chevalier Andromède remarque que son ami a les joues rouges.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- A la violence de Shina. Imagine qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi et qu'un soir, on décide de faire ce que tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle ira avec de la douceur et c'est ça qui me fait peur. »

Décidemment, Seiya a une sacrée façon d'envisager les choses. Shun n'ose croire en ces dernières paroles mais voilà qu'un fait lui traverse l'esprit.

« C'est pour ça que tu songes à ton amie qui exerce dans cet orphelinat ?

- Oui. C'est une fille que je connais depuis tout petit et en plus, elle est douce et attentionnée à mon égard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne t'aide pas à jeter ton dévolu sur elle ?

- Le fait qu'elle soit incapable de se défendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Shina et de Saori. Sinon, comment ça va entre toi et Junon ? »

Etonnant que Seiya pose cette question mais Shun tient à lui avouer toute la vérité.

« Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revu. En réalité, la dernière fois où l'on s'est parlé date de l'époque du sanctuaire.

- Avant ou après ?

- Avant notre départ. Depuis, j'étais beaucoup trop occupé par les guerres suivantes que je n'ai guère songé à la revoir.

- Tu devrais peut-être en profiter maintenant.

- Ouais. »

Shun cherche une date à laquelle il pourrait partir pour retrouver Junon et s'accorder des vacances par la même occasion. Soudain, la sonnette retentie dans tout le petit studio.

« Tu attendais de la visite ? Lui demande le frère d'Ikki.

- Non et cela me surprend d'ailleurs. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir qui c'est. »

Seiya traverse sa chambre et sort de la pièce. Dehors, sur le palier, une jeune femme attend patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, elle se retourne nez à nez avec Pégase.

« Miho ? »

Effectivement, celle qui rend une visite au jeune adolescent n'est autre que son amie de l'orphelinat.

« Bonjour Seiya, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu veux entrer quelques minutes ?

- Avec plaisir. »

La jeune fille entre dans le petit appartement de Seiya et celui-ci referme la porte juste après son passage. Ensemble, ils marchent vers la chambre et lorsqu'ils entrent à l'intérieur, Miho est très étonnée de voir Shun et vice-versa. Du coup, le garçon aux cheveux verts se lève du lit.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Reste, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, tente de le rassurer Miho.

- C'est gentil mais je crois que Seiya a quelque chose à te dire et dans ces moments, il vaut mieux être seul. »

Voilà, Seiya ne peut plus reculer sauf s'il invente un mensonge de dernière minute. De son côté, Shun lui adresse ces dernières paroles.

« Je vais retrouver Saori donc si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver.

- Entendu Shun et merci d'être passé.

- De rien, girouette. »


	5. Chapter 5

Nous ne sommes plus nombreux.

La guerre opposant les Chevaliers de Bronze aux Chevaliers d'Or s'est achevée depuis plusieurs jours et de nombreuses pertes sont à déplorer parmi les gardiens des temples. Mu fait parti des survivants, préférant aider les Bronzes plutôt que de les affronter, comme la plupart de ses semblables. En ce moment, l'homme à l'armure étincelante se tient devant son temple et observe l'horizon, se posant de nombreuses questions.

Soudain, le premier gardien entend des pas en provenance de sa droite. Il tourne son visage et aperçoit Shina qui vient dans sa direction. Chose étrange, la jeune femme porte son armure sacrée sur le corps.

« Bonjour Shina, lui dit Mu.

- Bonjour. » Lui répond-elle.

La chevalière se place à ses côtés et c'est ensemble qu'ils regardent le ciel bleu. Toutefois, cette contemplation ne se fait pas en silence.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Comme toutes ces journées qui suivent la fin de cette guerre, honteux.

- Pourquoi ? »

Mu ferme les yeux et se laisse à quelques confessions.

« J'aurais pu convaincre les autres Chevaliers d'Or que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le Grand Pope et ensemble, nous aurions pu mettre un terme à sa folie.

- Je vois. Cependant, je persiste à croire qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tout ça. »

Le gardien du temple du Bélier ouvre ses yeux et tourne son visage vers celui de Shina, dissimulé sous son masque.

« Grâce à cette guerre, Seiya et les autres ont pu prouver leurs valeurs au combat et il est clair que Athéna doit avoir l'esprit tranquille sachant qu'elle peut se reposer sur une telle protection. Et puis sincèrement, on doit laisser la génération future faire leurs preuves car sinon, on ne saura jamais s'ils seront dignes un jour de porter une armure d'or.

- Tu penses déjà à leur futur ?

- Oui. Ai-je tors de songer ainsi ? »

Mu s'accorde plusieurs secondes de réflexions avant de donner sa réponse.

« Non. »

Le Bélier cesse de fixer la guerrière se tenant à ses côtés pour admirer le ciel une seconde fois.

« Je suis sûr que tu ferais une excellente Chevalière d'or.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant, je suis au sanctuaire depuis de nombreuses années et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la moindre existence d'une Chevalière d'Or. Est-ce que la protection des temples est uniquement une affaire d'hommes ? »

Suite à cette question, Mu ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui déconcerte totalement le Serpentaire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? A-t-elle besoin de demander pour se rassurer.

- Non pas vraiment mais croire qu'Athéna est sexiste, c'est vraiment absurde. »

Mu retrouve son sérieux au bout de quelques secondes et rejoint tout de même la pensée de Shina.

« Il est vrai que je ne suis jamais posé la question. On devrait demander à Dhoko dès que l'occasion se présentera.

- Entendu mais tu penses que cela serait une mauvaise chose pour le sanctuaire ?

- Des Chevalières d'Or ?

- Oui.

- Non, enfin, je ne pense pas. Jusqu'à présent, toi et Marine avaient su prouver votre fidélité et votre potentiel au combat. Du fait que vous êtes déjà du rang Argent, il serait normal de vous récompenser plus tard en vous élevant au rang Or. »

Là, Shina devient songeuse.

« Comme Marine est du scorpion, elle se verra offrir l'armure de Milo mais moi ? »

La Chevalière d'Argent lève ses mains qu'elle regarde aussitôt.

« Mon armure représente l'éventuelle existence d'un treizième signe du zodiaque, le signe du Serpentaire. Toutefois, je doute que les humains soient prêts de voir le cercle zodiacal modifier pour m'accepter parmi vous autres.

- Si cela se produit un jour, il le faudra bien. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites pendant les siècles passés et il est normal que certaines habitudes soient contraintes de changer dans le but de s'adapter. Cela m'amuserait de voir des innocents naître sous le signe du Serpentaire.

- Et puis cela prouverait aussi que le monde est passé à autre chose, qu'il accepte le changement.

- Oui, tout à fait. Si plus tard, Athéna autorise le Serpentaire à rejoindre les douze premiers signes du zodiaque pour en former treize au final, je pense qu'un nouveau temple sera bâti.

- Sur le chemin qui relie le temple des Poissons à celui du Grand Pope ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Shina rêve de ce futur et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, comme son joli visage est caché sous son masque, le Chevalier d'Or ne peut le remarquer. Soudain, un cosmos maléfique se fait sentir et de suite, les deux Chevaliers sont en alertes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Shina.

- Je l'ignore mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Tout à coup, une magnifique étoile blanche fait son apparition dans le ciel bleu et fonce en direction du temple du Taureau. Peu de temps après, une libération d'énergie se produit dans le temple.

« Aldébaran ! »

S'inquiète Mu, ayant senti le cosmos de son ami décliner brutalement. Rapidement, le Chevalier d'Or use de ses pouvoirs pour disparaître de la devanture de son temple, afin de se rendre dans le second. Du coup, Shina se retrouve seule.

« L'abruti ! Il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui. »

N'ayant guère le choix, la Chevalière d'Argent quitte les lieux pour se rendre dans le temple du Bélier et le traverse rapidement. Ensuite, elle commence la montée des marches qui mène à la résidence d'Aldébaran.

Dans le temple du Taureau, son gardien se retrouve en fâcheuse posture puisque celui-ci gît au pied de l'un des nombreux piliers encore intact de sa maison. A l'entrée de sa demeure, un Chevalier à l'armure verte foncée se tient là, souriant triomphalement.

« Je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que les Chevaliers d'Or étaient beaucoup plus robustes que ça, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire une montagne. »

Tout à coup, le combattant dont le heaume présente toutes les caractéristiques d'un félin appartenant à un temps ancien sent un puissant cosmos s'approcher de cette zone de combat.

« L'un de ses amis vient à sa rescousse et je n'ai plus beaucoup de minutes devant moi pour m'amuser. Allons trouver cette fameuse Athéna afin de lui livrer le message de ma Prêtresse. »

Et c'est dans un battement de cils que l'intrus se volatilise du temple du Taureau afin de poursuivre cette mission que cette mystérieuse femme semble lui avoir confié. Pendant ce temps, Mu fait son apparition à l'entrée de la deuxième maison et cherche l'ennemi du regard.

« Mince, il n'est déjà plus là. »

Etant tranquille, le Bélier entre hâtivement dans le temple et va porter secours à son ami qu'il prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Aldébaran, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le Chevalier vaincu trouve la force nécessaire pour ouvrir ses yeux et tourne péniblement sa tête vers celle de son ami.

« Athéna est en danger.

- Quoi ? Et qui ose la menacer ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce Chevalier … »

Aldébaran ne peut terminer sa phrase car le voilà en train de sombrer dans une inconscience des plus totale. Au même moment, Shina arrive sur les lieux.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien, comme tu peux le remarquer. »

Mu parvient à se mettre debout et à porter son compagnon dans ses bras, malgré le poids imposant qu'il fait grâce à sa musculature développée.


	6. Chapter 6

Difficile.

Un soleil radieux qui éclaire les villes japonaises de ses rayons, un ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage, une température douce très agréable, treize heures. Sous l'abri de plusieurs arbres forestiers, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds marchent tranquillement, faisant craquer les quelques feuilles mortes reposant sur le sol. Dans l'une des mains de ce jeune homme, une guitare. L'endroit est reposant, les oiseaux chantent et aucun bruit en provenance de la civilisation humaine ne vient troubler l'authenticité de cette forêt.

L'adolescent s'approche d'un rocher et se pose dessus. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que Hyoga, Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne avait repéré cet endroit et s'était promit de s'y isoler de temps en temps. Comme le calme est revenu dans sa vie guerrière, il peut désormais en profiter pleinement. Calant l'instrument de musque contre son ventre et sur ses cuisses, le garçon pose ses doigts sur les cordes que compte l'objet de bois creux.

Presque prêt, le garçon glisse sa main gauche dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sort un bout de papier chiffonné. Il prend soin de le remettre un minimum présentable en le plaquant sur sa cuisse et en y passant le revers de sa main dessus. Malgré les traces qui persistent, la feuille ne se plie plus sur elle-même, ce qui est déjà ça.

Comme aucun vent ne souffle à l'intérieur de cette magnifique forêt tranquille, Hyoga n'a pas besoin de poser quelque chose sur ses quatre coins pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Désormais prêt, le garçon gratte toutes les cordes en une seule fois, comme pour donner le départ à cette initiative artistique qui l'intéresse tant.

Lorsque la guerre opposant les Chevaliers d'Athéna à Poséidon s'est achevée, la jeune princesse a décidé de récompenser chacun de ses guerriers comme il se devait. Pas de rémunération financière car les garçons vivent modestement mais en leur offrant quelques présents selon leur désir. C'est ainsi que Hyoga a profité de l'occasion pour demander en guise de cadeau, une guitare. Ce choix étonna fortement ses camarades mais cette fois, Tatsumi le félicita, l'encourageant par la même occasion à faire ses premiers pas dans cet univers bien à particulier. Pour une fois qu'une personne fasse un excellent choix aux yeux de ce larbin.

Hyoga regarde les nombreuses portées qui se trouvent sur la feuille et est bien décidé à apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Au moment où il s'apprête à se lancer, une puissante énergie bénéfique alerte ses sens. Rapidement, le garçon tourne son visage sur sa gauche et voit une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

« Qui cela peut-il être ? »

Ne bougeant pas de son rocher, le Chevalier attend que l'intrus s'approche suffisamment pour le reconnaître. Lorsque ce dernier se tient à quelques centimètres du blond, celui-ci le reconnait de suite.

« Bonjour Ikki. »

Le Chevalier Phoenix attend d'être suffisamment prêt de son ami pour entamer la conversation avec ce dernier.

« Bonjour Hyoga. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec cette guitare ?

- Comme tu peux le voir mon cher Ikki, je suis en train d'apprendre à en jouer.

- Et cela te servira à quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui. Est-ce que tu crois que de savoir jouer de la guitare te sera utile plus tard ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, si je veux en jouer, c'est uniquement pour me distraire, rien de plus.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner au lieu de perdre du temps bêtement. »

Hyoga se demande pourquoi son ami insiste tant à ce qu'il cesse dans sa volonté d'apprendre et de se conforter, concernant ses acquis. Soudain, une question lui traverse l'esprit.

« Au fait, ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet de conversation mais je me demande comment que tu connais cet endroit ?

- Cette forêt ?

- Oui.

- Cela remonte à loin. Tu te souviens lorsque je fuguais au temps de notre enfance à l'orphelinat.

- Oui. »

Le blond est en train de réaliser.

« C'est ici que tu venais ?

- Exactement.

- Mais c'est à plusieurs kilomètres de l'orphelinat.

- Seulement deux et puis bon, j'étais déjà un sacré courage à mon âge.

- A croire que de vouloir échapper à Tatsumi constituait déjà un excellent entraînement.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Les deux Chevaliers rigolent de bon cœur avant que le propriétaire de l'armure venant des contrées sibériennes pose sa guitare sur le sol sec de la forêt. Ayant les mains libres, l'adolescent poursuit la conversation avec son aîné.

« Et tu venais y faire quoi dans cette forêt ?

- J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour me retrouver un peu. »

Ikki s'avance pour dépasser Hyoga avant de s'arrêter quelques centimètres plus loin, lui présentant son dos.

« A cet époque, si tu t'en souviens bien, je n'aimais pas trop recevoir les ordres de Tatsumi, ni de Saori et encore moins de son grand-père. Lorsque je n'en pouvais plus et que je savais que je pouvais perdre le contrôle à un moment ou un autre, je fuguais pour venir ici et faire le vide. Sincèrement, en dehors de cette vie de Chevalier, mon existence n'aurait pas de sens.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça Ikki. Vu le caractère fort que tu possédais déjà à l'époque, je sais que tu t'en aurais sorti. »

Le frère de Shun se tourne alors vers Hyoga.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui. »

Ikki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de poursuivre.

« A ton avis, pourquoi je te demande d'arrêter la guitare ?

- Pour garder mon esprit combattif ?

- Pas vraiment. Lorsque je venais dans cette forêt, je me posais une question qui revenait sans cesse : que vais-je bien faire de ma vie lorsque je serais adulte. En devenant Chevalier d'Athéna, la réponse fut alors trouvée. »

Hyoga comprend subitement.

« Nous n'aurons pas le droit à une existence normale et individuelle.

- Tu as parfaitement deviné mon jeune ami. Malgré nos âges et malgré nos actions dans les jours à venir, nous serons toujours rattachés à la garde de Saori, ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas le droit d'avoir nos propres vies. Dans un sens, cela m'arrange car je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait un bon père. »

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs baisse la tête et se met à réfléchir. Il est vrai que les paroles d'Ikki sont loin d'être idiotes. Le seul moment où chacun de ces Chevaliers pourra vivre une véritable existence repose sur un seul drame : la mort de Saori. Toutefois, ces garçons ne peuvent penser à un tel drame.

« Toute notre vie, continue Hyoga, on devra rester vigilant pour intervenir à la moindre menace.

- Parfaitement. Dans un sens, j'ai beaucoup plus de chance que vous tous. »

Là, le Cygne lève sa tête pour regarder son partenaire.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi et Shiryu êtes fils unique tandis que Seiya est toujours séparé de sa sœur. Moi, j'ai Shun et donc, sa présence à mes côtés sera amplement suffisante pour remplir mon existence. Vous autres, cela risque d'être un peu plus difficile.

- Oui et si tu perds Shun, tu ressentiras une douleur très forte, beaucoup plus que la nôtre. Tu auras perdu un frère alors que nous, nous aurons simplement perdu un ami. A ce moment, je pense que je ne voudrais pas trop être à ta place car face à une telle tragédie, ta vie te semblera plus vide. »

Et Hyoga n'a pas tort du tout. Si Ikki venait à perdre Shun d'une façon ou d'une autre, que fera-t-il les jours qui suivront cette brutale disparition ?

« La conversation devient beaucoup moins joyeuse depuis quelques minutes, fait Hyoga.

- Oui et il serait bien d'aborder des thèmes plus gais.

- Et pour ça, j'ai ce qui faut. »

Le Cygne s'empare de sa guitare et se prépare comme tout à l'heure. Cette fois, Ikki voit le sens véritable de cette possession matérialiste et se rend compte d'une chose. Même si pour l'heure, de nombreuses questions demeurent toujours en suspension, il est avant tout d'être un Chevalier, un simple adolescent. Comme les garçons de son âge, il devrait songer à des choses beaucoup moins importantes comme les filles, s'amuser, étudier, bref, vivre comme un véritable adolescent. Hélas, sa condition modeste et sa vie de Chevalier ne peuvent lui permettre d'agir de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi Hyoga souhaite tant jouer de la guitare. C'est juste pour s'offrir un moment en tant que véritable adolescent à part entière. Du coup, Ikki s'approche de son ami.

« Dis-moi Hyoga ?

- Si c'est pour m'empêcher d'en jouer, sache que la réponse est non. »

Le frère de Shun rigole avant de poursuivre sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je veux juste savoir si je pouvais en jouer moi aussi ? »

Le blond lève une seconde fois la tête, se demandant si son camarade plaisante ou non.


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il est minuit passé sur la ville de Tokyo et tandis que de nombreuses voitures continuent de circuler parmi les rues, une silhouette humaine se hâte. Celle-ci passe sous la lumière d'un réverbère et de magnifiques cheveux verts sont alors révélés ainsi que le visage de la personne qui les porte. Cet individu n'est autre que Shun qui semble fuir quelque chose. Sans se retourner, l'adolescent continue de courir à perdre haleine tout en portant la boite dans laquelle est enfermée l'armure d'Andromède, sur son dos.

Tandis que le garçon se déplace parmi les artères de la bourgade, des pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Tôt dans la soirée, il a rejoint Saori sous la demande de cette dernière dans le but d'avoir une franche conversation. Maintenant que la guerre contre Poséidon est terminée, il est clair que les Chevaliers vont pouvoir se reposer un peu mais surtout, penser à leur avenir. Pendant cette discussion en tête à tête, Shun a un peu hésité à répondre car il ne s'est jamais posé ces questions. Depuis qu'il est petit enfant, le petit frère d'Ikki a été élevé pour devenir un futur Chevalier sous les ordres d'Athéna. Maintenant qu'il est à son service, le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il a le droit de songer à un avenir plus calme mais surtout, plus normal.

C'est alors que la jeune princesse lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. Shun s'est montré très hésitant car aucun rêve en tête ni le moindre désir. Leur conversation a eu lieu dans une pièce appartenant à un hôtel prestigieux.

« Tu sais Shun, je pense que je n'aurais plus besoin de vos services car toutes les menaces qui pouvaient peser sur cette terre ont disparu. Désormais, je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre vous mène sa propre existence comme il l'entend.

- C'est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que je sois capable de vivre comme tout le monde. »

Saori ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Depuis que nous sommes petits, nous avons été élevé pour que nous soyons vos protecteurs. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont jamais revenus alors que d'autres si mais sans armure. Je pars du principe que Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Jabu, les autres et moi avons eu beaucoup de chance. Toutefois, je ne vois pas exister en étant éloigné de vous.

- Pourtant, je ne vais pas te laisser le choix.

- Pardon. »

La princesse se lève de son fauteuil et va se placer devant l'une des fenêtres de la somptueuse salle.

« Je veux que tu te donnes le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Lorsque tu auras pris une décision, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir et je prendrai toutes les dispositions pour que cela se fasse le plus facilement possible. D'accord ? »

Cette version des choses ne convient pas Shun. Tranquillement, il se lève à son tour de son siège et sans se donner la peine de répondre à celle qui doit servir, marche tranquillement vers la sortie. Suite à ce mouvement, Saori se retourne et voit son Chevalier s'éloigner.

« Shun, que fais-tu ?

- Je m'en vais puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre.

- Mais si puisque je vous offre…

- La ferme ! »

Les poings serrés, Shun se retourne pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Depuis le début de nos vies, votre grand-père ne s'est pas inquiété à vouloir nous offrir une vie normale et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, voilà le résultat. Depuis notre enfance, nous avons reçu une éducation guerrière avec l'ordre de mission suivant : Protégez Saori coûte que coûte, quitte à sacrifier vos vies pour sa cause. Maintenant que tout danger semble écartez, vous voulez qu'on puisse vivre comme les garçons de nos âges alors que nous serons incapables de nous mêler à la masse ? Mais, vous vous êtes demandé de quoi nous avons réellement besoin ?

- Oui puisque je vous offre cette opportunité. »

Suite à cette réponse, Shun sourit mais bien sûr, Saori ne peut le voir.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote et à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus sous vos ordres.

- Shun… »

Le garçon ouvre la porte pour sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix de Saori se fait entendre à son attention.

« Tu ne veux vraiment plus être sous mes ordres ?

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir nous laisser ton armure.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je me suis battu sang et eau pour l'avoir et vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous la laissez ? Hors de question.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver ?

- Oui mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- Très bien. Je suis navrée de n'avoir trouvé aucun accord avec toi. »

Sans perdre de minutes précieuses, Shun quitte enfin la pièce pour rejoindre son armure et partir avec.

Et c'est suite à cette conversation que le Chevalier de Bronze se retrouvent à se déplacer dans les rues de Tokyo. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a senti aucune présence dans son dos et cette absence l'inquiète beaucoup. Comme lui avait si bien dit Saori, l'armure ne partira pas aussi facilement et pour l'heure, sa progression se fait très aisément. Soudain, lorsque le garçon arrive sur le port, une ombre se tient sur le toit de l'un des entrepôts, le surveillant attentivement. Shun ne le remarque pas mais lorsqu'il passe devant la structure, l'adolescent commence à ressentir un cosmos plutôt faible.

« Je ne suis plus tout seul. »

Andromède s'arrête et regarde autour de lui pour savoir d'où provient cette formidable énergie.

« Tu nous quittes Shun ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts lève sa tête et aperçoit enfin la silhouette qui se tient sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Rapidement, celle-ci bondit de cet endroit pour se poser à quelques centimètres du Chevalier. Grâce à la lumière qui émane de plusieurs réverbères se situant dans le secteur, Shun a voir les traits caractéristiques de celui qui se trouve face à lui.

« Seiya ?

- Tout à fait. Saori nous a fait part du problème et chacun d'entre nous s'est lancé à ta recherche. Comme je suis le premier à t'avoir retrouvé, sache que je suis très déçu de ta réaction.

- Parce que tu ne l'est pas toi ?

- Non. Même si j'ai vécu une enfance similaire à la tienne, sache que nous ne sommes pas les seuls et que tu devrais penser aux autres. De plus, j'estime que d'avoir la chance de pouvoir mener une vie normale est méritée, surtout après toutes ces épreuves que nous avons traversé.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas comprit toi également. Remarque, tu n'as jamais brillé pour ton intelligence.

- Que veux-tu dire Shun ?

- Ce que je veux dire est très simple. Nous sommes formés pour le combat et non pour vivre normalement comme les garçons de nos âges. Si on s'accorde des vies reposantes, que se passera-t-il si jamais Saori est une nouvelle fois menacée ?

- On prendra les armes et nous la défendrons.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est dans ces moments qu'on se rend compte à quel point tu es réellement stupide. »

Seiya à beau chercher une autre réponse dans son esprit mais rien ne lui vient. C'est à ce moment que le petit frère d'Ikki poursuit de son côté.

« Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'une menace pointera le bout de son nez au bout de vingt ans de vie paisible hein ? On sera rouillé et nous ne pourrons plus la protéger comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de vivre comme tout le monde même si je n'aspire qu'à ça.

- Et si je te fais la promesse de m'entraîner avec toi tous les jours ?

- Cela ne changera rien Seiya. »

Shun lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les croise aussitôt. A ce moment, son cosmos commence à s'élever autour de son corps, ce qui ne rassure guère le Chevalier Pégase.

« Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais poursuivre ma route mais comme tu souhaites m'en empêcher, je vais te mettre hors d'état de me nuire.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Non car tu étais bien venu pour m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, il est normal que je riposte à ma façon. Cette armure m'appartient et il n'est nullement question qu'elle tombe dans les mains de Saori alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pour la mériter. »

Shun s'apprête à lancer son attaque lorsqu'un cosmos bien plus puissant se fait sentir. Tandis que Seiya tourne sa tête sur sa droite, le frère d'Ikki en fait autant mais pour regarder vers sa gauche. Là, une énergie orangée se matérialise dans laquelle une ombre fait son apparition. Celle-ci s'avance jusqu'à en sortir et présente ses traits caractéristiques tandis que les flammes qui se situaient dans son dos disparaissent.

« Ikki ? Fait Shun.

- Bonjour petit frère, comment vas-tu ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu agis sous la demande de Saori ?

- Logiquement, je devrais le faire mais comme tu es mon frangin, les choses vont se passer différemment.

- Ikki, ne te range pas de son côté, intervient Seiya.

- Et pourquoi ? »

Tranquillement, le Phoenix lève son poing droit en direction de Seiya qui ne sait quoi faire pour riposter. Soudain, Pégase a une idée qui lui traverse l'esprit

« Ecoutez-moi vous deux. Je vous propose une solution mais je ne sais pas encore si elle va marcher.

- Vas-y, lui répond Shun.

- Voilà. Allons discuter tous ensemble avec Saori afin de trouver un accord. Je suis sûr que si chacun devait lui expliquer clairement la situation suite à sa proposition, on y verra plus clair et nous oublierons ce malentendu. Par contre, si vous restez sur vos positions, j'accepte de vous laissez partir sans me lancer à vos trousses.

- Vraiment Seiya ? Demande le petit frère d'Ikki.

- Oui. »

Andromède se met alors à réfléchir en espérant que le Chevalier à l'armure blanche ne lui raconte pas d'histoire. A quelques centimètres de là, Ikki la décision de son frère mais maintient Seiya en joue. Quelques secondes plus tard…

« D'accord, j'accepte mais si jamais cette idée n'est qu'une ruse grossière pour vous emparer de mon armure, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Entendu Shun, aucun souci. »


	8. Chapter 8

La canicule

Première partie.

Cette histoire se déroule pendant l'été. Depuis quelques temps, la chaleur règne dans le village étant le plus proche du sanctuaire et Aldébaran se montre particulièrement soucieux du mal être de ces habitants. Lorsqu'il se rend dans les nombreuses rues de cette bourgade, il croise beaucoup de personnes qui ne souhaitent qu'une seule chose : de l'eau et hélas, le Chevalier d'Or du taureau ne possède pas le don d'invoquer cet élément.

Devant cette si grande détresse, le guerrier au service d'Athéna a monté plusieurs fois jusqu'au temple du Verseau mais à chaque fois qu'il franchi le seuil, il se souvient que le propriétaire de la demeure a été vaincu lors de la guerre sainte opposant les Chevaliers de Bronze à ceux dont l'armure est dorée. Lors de l'une de ses éventuelles visites, Aldébaran se dit qu'un autre combattant pouvait peut-être rendre service aux habitants de ce village qui ne cessent de souffrir de jour en jour.

Les récoltes ont été catastrophiques cette année et les nappes phréatiques présentent des niveaux si bas que si rien n'est tenté, des morts risquent d'être déclarés à la pelle et le Chevalier du Taureau se refuse de laisser des gens mourir sans lever le petit doigt. Depuis, le voilà qu'il marche en direction de l'entrée de ce fameux village, accompagné d'un jeune adolescent qui se déplace à ses côtés ?

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais pouvoir les aider ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr et puis tu n'es pas l'élève de Camus pour rien. Inutile de te dire que je place de nombreux espoirs en toi.

- Ouais et je te dis pas la pression que tu me fous sur les épaules Aldébaran. »

Se moquant complètement des états d'âmes du Chevalier qui marche auprès de lui, l'homme à l'armure d'or continue de progresser jusqu'à l'entrée. Lorsque celle-ci est franchit, un petit garçon portant des haillons et arborant plusieurs traces de fatigue sur son corps vient à leur encontre. Ses cheveux sont noirs tandis que ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu océan.

« Quelle horreur. » Fait le compagnon du Taureau.

Celui-ci, tranquillement, pose un genou sur le sol afin de se retrouver à la hauteur du petit garçon.

« Bonjour mon grand.

- Bonjour Monsieur Aldébaran. »

De suite, la mine patibulaire du Chevalier disparait pour laisser la place à un visage illuminé par un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, cet être à la musculature impressionnante aime le contact avec les enfants et cela provoque chez lui un changement de comportement radical.

« Quel âge as-tu et comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je me nomme Amphitryon et j'ai sept ans.

- Je vois. »

Après avoir répondu à ces questions, le garçonnet se tourne vers le Chevalier qui accompagne Aldébaran. Celui-ci présente une armure blanche sur son corps et son plastron dévoile des motifs qui semblent évoquer les ailes d'un oiseau.

« Vous aussi vous êtes un Chevalier d'Athéna ?

- Oui et je me nomme Hyoga.

- Hyoga ? » Répète l'enfant qui se met à réfléchir.

Il s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour penser lorsque l'évidence lui surgit au sein même de son jeune esprit grâce aux nombreuses histoires qui se racontent dans les familles que comprend ce village.

« Vous êtes Hyoga, le Chevalier de Bronze du Canard, c'est bien ça ? »

Et là, Aldébaran éclate de rire. Une expression qui s'entend à plusieurs mètres de la ronde, poussant certains résidents du village à passer leur tête par la fenêtre de leur habitation pour comprendre ce qui se passe. De son côté, Hyoga esquisse un sourire avant de rectifier cette erreur.

« Désolé Amphitryon mais tu te trompes. Je suis du Cygne et non du Canard.

- Ha… »

Libère-t-il avant de baisser son visage, gêné par cette honte qui vient d'habiter son cœur. Rapidement, Hyoga cherche à le rassurer.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave de se tromper, cela arrive à tout le monde. »

Amphitryon lève son regard pour le plonger dans celui du blond.

« C'est vrai ? Même vous ?

- Oui, même moi. Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes des humains tout comme toi, avant d'être des Chevaliers et tout le monde sait que l'erreur est humaine. »

Soudain, Hyoga songe à la raison qui l'a amené ici et décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Dis-moi Amphitryon ?

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu me conduire à l'un des bassins de ton village s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr mais il n'y a pas d'eau en ce moment.

- Cela tombe bien, je suis venu pour régler ce problème.

- Vraiment ? »

Le Chevalier du cygne hoche positivement de la tête avant de voir le jeune garçon lui prendre la main pour l'emmener au premier bassin. Rapidement, les deux nouveaux amis s'avancent à l'intérieur de la rue principale tandis que le Chevalier du Taureau marche derrière eux. Pendant sa petite promenade, Hyoga a l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs habitants sur son chemin et l'état dans lequel se trouve certaines personnes l'inquiète beaucoup. Oui, il était temps pour lui d'intervenir pour aider ce village à lutter contre la chaleur.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de marche, Hyoga, Amphitryon et Aldébaran arrivent devant le premier bassin. Celui-ci est à sec et aucune goutte d'eau ne s'échappe du robinet qui se trouve sur l'un des murs qui entoure le village.

« Nous y voilà Hyoga, dit l'enfant.

- Merci bien. »

Sûr de lui, le Chevalier du Cygne pose ses deux mains sur le fond du bassin et commence à se concentrer. Pendant ce temps, Aldébaran attrape Amphitryon par l'un de ses poignets et le ramène doucement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Tu vas pouvoir boire dans quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai ? » Demande le garçon en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

De son côté, tranquillement, Aldébaran hoche positivement de la tête tout en gardant son sourire sur les lèvres. A quelques centimètres d'eux, Hyoga élève son cosmos tout autour de corps et commence à faire apparaître de la glace sous ses doigts.


	9. Chapter 9

La canicule.

Deuxième partie.

L'étendue froide commence à s'élargir pour recouvrir le fond du bassin dans sa totalité. Maintenant qu'une fine couche de glace est là, il est temps pour Hyoga de passer au remplissage de cette fontaine en terre cuite. Rapidement, le garçon augmente l'intensité de son cosmos autour de son corps. La pellicule s'épaissit aussitôt et prend rapidement de la hauteur pour remplir au mieux le bassin. Lorsque sa mission est terminée, le Chevalier aux cheveux blonds fait disparaître son énergie et retire sa main.

Tranquillement, il se tourne vers le petit garçon qui se tient toujours aux côtés d'Aldébaran.

« Vu la chaleur qu'il fait aujourd'hui, cette glace devrait fondre rapidement. Cela vous laisse le temps d'aller chercher vos jarres et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais faire de même avec les autres fontaines. »

Toutefois, Amphitryon ne pourra pas le conduire aux autres endroits stratégiques du village puisque le jeune garçon souffre du manque d'eau, comme l'ensemble de ses petits camarades vivants dans le secteur. Du coup, le Bronze doit faire preuve de patience avant de se rendre aux autres fontaines et pour tuer le tuer, il se tourne vers la glace pour suivre l'évolution de son initiative.

« Tiens, les premières gouttes sont en train de faire leur apparition, dit-il.

- C'est vrai ? Demande leur jeune compagnon.

- Oui et tu peux constater par toi-même. » Lui répond Hyoga en le regardant.

Timidement, le jeune résident du village s'approche du bassin de la fontaine et risque un œil par-dessus son bord. Là, sous ses yeux se présente l'étendue de glace sur laquelle se montrent quelques gouttes d'eau. Tandis que le garçon contemple le spectacle, Aldébaran s'adresse au disciple de Camus.

« Dis-moi Hyoga.

- Oui.

- Il me semble que tu es capable de refroidir l'air si je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas, il serait bien que tu le fasses maintenant ?

- Désolé Aldébaran mais il serait préférable d'attendre un peu. Si je baisse la température de l'air dans ce village, la glace qui se trouve dans le bassin ne dégèlera jamais et ces enfants ne pourront jamais boire. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont réussi à se montrer patient et je leur demande de l'être encore pendant quelques minutes.

- Je vois. »

Le Chevalier du Cygne réfléchit beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait et c'est ce qui surprend Aldébaran. De toute façon, de tous les Chevaliers de Bronze qu'il a été amené à rencontrer tout au long de sa vie, seul Seiya est celui qu'il connait le plus. Pendant ce temps, Amphitryon se demande pourquoi il reste ici avec Hyoga. Sans la moindre retenue, le jeune grec se tourne vers le guerrier d'Athéna et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Tu ne vas pas au deuxième bassin ?

- Plus tard car je tiens à ce que tu boives en premier.

- Mais je me sens en pleine forme Hyoga et je sais que je peux encore attendre.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? »

En guise de réponse, Amphitryon se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs le regarde attentivement et au bout de plusieurs secondes, il doit se rendre à l'évidence.

« Très bien Amphitryon, si tu te sens capable de patienter encore, conduis-moi au prochain bassin.

- Super. »

L'enfant prend l'une des mains du Chevalier du Cygne et l'emmène dans une nouvelle rue, se situant à la perpendiculaire de celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient jusqu'à maintenant. De son côté, Aldébaran reste à sa place, gardant un œil sur la glace qui fond de plus en plus.

« Dans quelques minutes, les premiers habitants vont pouvoir boire un peu. »

Bizarrement, l'homme à l'armure d'Or libère un soupir de soulagement tandis que d'autres enfants arrivent vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qui se passe. Sentant les présences dans son dos malgré leurs déplacements silencieux, le gardien du deuxième temple élève la voix à leur attention.

« Vous pouvez approcher les enfants, une heureuse surprise vous attend dans le bassin de cette fontaine. »

La bande s'immobilise, ne sachant comment réagit aux mots qu'elle vient d'entendre. C'est alors qu'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, plus insoucieuse que ses compagnons, quitte le groupe pour s'approcher du grand monsieur.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Amphitryon et Hyoga arrivent autour de la seconde fontaine et cette dernière présente également un bassin sans eau. Tandis que le Cygne pose sa main droite sur le fond en pierre, il ne peut s'empêcher d'interroger son jeune camarade.

« Dis-moi Amphitryon ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais combien de fontaines existent dans ce village ?

- Il y en a cinq normalement.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup et éloignes-toi s'il te plait. »

L'enfant continue de se montrer obéissant et recule de plusieurs pas afin de laisser l'adolescent tranquille. Désormais seul, il peut une nouvelle fois se concentrer pour faire apparaître son cosmos autour de son corps. Ensuite, très rapidement, une seconde étendue de glace se crée dans le bassin de la fontaine et une fois que celle-ci a atteint la hauteur du bord, Hyoga retire sa main et cesse l'élévation de son aura.

« Voilà, deuxième fontaine prête.

- Cool. Allons à la troisième maintenant.

- Entendu, je te suis. »

Et ce duo chargé de remplir les cinq bassins qui se trouvent aux cinq coins du village poursuit sa mission sur plusieurs minutes. Lorsque la dernière fontaine est prise dans la glace, Hyoga est tout de même content de terminer sa tâche puisque plusieurs gouttes de sueurs coulent sur son front. Il doit aussi s'accorder un peu de temps pour retrouver une respiration normale et cet état intrigue le petit Amphitryon.

« Tout va bien Hyoga ?

- Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je te trouve fatigué. »

Visiblement, le gamin est un très bon observateur et le Chevalier juge nécessaire de lui répondre franchement plutôt que de lui cacher la vérité.

« En effet, je suis fatigué car je n'ai pas le niveau de mon maître Camus. Toutefois, comme tu peux le voir, je viens de vous offrir un peu d'eau et je resterai au sanctuaire pour venir vous aider tant que cette chaleur n'aura cessé.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas continuer à venir nous voir ?

- Oui.

- Génial. »

Et là, Amphitryon baisse son visage et commence à rougir. Malgré ce mal-être, il trouve le courage de dire la phrase suivante.

« Plus tard, quand je serais grand, moi aussi je serais un Chevalier d'Athéna et j'aiderai les gens tout comme toi. »


	10. Chapter 10

Une plume brisée et des chaînes fragilisées.

Ikki se tient au cœur du volcan dans lequel il a l'habitude de s'y rendre lorsque son corps présente de nombreuses blessures. Ces dernières, pour la majeure partie du temps, sont causées par des Chevaliers qui ont le malheur de barrer la route à l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Ce repos s'était déjà produit lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, avant qu'Ikki arrive dans le temps de la vierge pour en découdre avec Shaka. Désormais, il doit se remettre de ses combats qui se sont déroulés sous la mer, avec les écailles du dieu Poséidon. Installé près d'une rivière de magma, l'homme veille à conserver ses yeux clos. Dans cette position, il peut songer à des moments qu'il juge important pour sa propre existence et d'ailleurs, un évènement ne cesse de revenir dans son esprit. Ce passage concerna sa remontée à la surface, lorsque la guerre l'opposant au dieu des océans prit fin. Lorsque les pieds du Phoenix se posèrent sur le sol, son frère s'approcha de lui avec de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Le remarquant, Ikki se soucia immédiatement pour son cadet et se montra curieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Shun ?

- Ta plume. »

Intrigué, le Chevalier représentant l'oiseau immortel s'empare de l'une de ses longues traînes de plume et remarqua que son extrémité présenta un fait des plus dérangeants. En effet, la dernière de la rangée montra des fissures sur sa surface. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se fige, marquant un arrêt dans sa marche et laissant l'opportunité à de nombreuses questions de se bousculer dans son esprit. C'était bien la première fois que son armure se montra fatiguée mais la raison de cet état était la suivante : les combats se sont enchaînés très rapidement, ne laissant aucun répit à sa protection.

« Ikki, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Rien de bien grave Shun. Mon armure doit se reposer un peu et tu devrais en faire autant avec la tienne.

- Hein ? »

Le petit frère d'Ikki baissa son visage et constata que son armure présenta de nombreuses failles, elle aussi. Ses chaînes étaient dans le même état et les autres Chevaliers faisaient la constatation concernant leurs protections. Voyant la détresse de ses sbires, la Princesse Saori se voulait rassurante.

« N'ayez aucune crainte Chevaliers, les guerres sont désormais loin de nous et je vous fait la promesse qu'on s'occupera de vos armures dès que nous nous seront reposés. Pour l'heure, rentrons au Japon. »

Et sur ces mots, la jeune demoiselle poursuivit son chemin, suivi de très près par ses protecteurs. Bien sûr, Shina et Marine étaient du voyage puisqu'elles avaient également œuvrées contre le mal, sous la mer. Pendant ce temps, Seiya présenta des signes de faiblesse. Il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir droit sur ses jambes mais la fatigue s'empara très vite de lui. Quelques pas plus loin, le Chevalier Pégase s'écroula sur le sol et sombra très vite dans une inconscience qui effraya son maître.

« Seiya ! »

Marine se précipita sur lui et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant. Les Chevaliers s'arrêtèrent tous ainsi que la Princesse. Cette dernière, ne savant quoi faire pour venir en aide à son protecteur fut très vite dépassée par la situation. Etant en terre hostile, l'héritière Kido ne savait vers qui se tourner. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre, faisait craindre le pire à Saori. Rapidement, Shina et Shiryu se placèrent devant la réincarnation de la déesse qui se rendit compte que la propriétaire de la voix n'était autre que Hilda de Polaris, la prêtresse des terres de glace.

« Hilda ?

- Bonjour Princesse Saori. Sachez que je suis heureuse de vous revoir saine et sauve malgré ce combat qui s'annonçait difficile. Je vous propose mon aide si vous le voulez bien.

- J'en serais ravie.

- Très bien. Les garçons ! »

Plusieurs jeunes hommes dépassèrent la prêtresse pour venir au secours de Seiya. Délicatement, ils le prirent dans leurs bras et attendirent patiemment de nouvelles directives.

« Dorénavant Princesse Saori, vous êtes mon invitée et vu ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'estime que je me dois bien de prendre soin de vous.

- Merci beaucoup. Sachez que cette attention nous va droit au cœur et nous saurons vous remercier, mes Chevaliers et moi.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais allons-y car la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et le froid risquerait de devenir mordant d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Hilda tourna le dos à ses invités et commença à marcher tandis que ses hommes se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Athéna et ses Chevaliers suivirent ses pas et une demi-heure plus tard, tout ce petit monde regagna le château de la prêtresse.

C'est également sur cette dernière pensée qu'Ikki revient à la réalité. N'ayant pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, l'adolescent estime que l'aide apportée par la prêtresse fut la bienvenue. Alors qu'il tente de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de se reposer convenablement, une étoile filante traverse le ciel obscur de la nuit. Ikki l'entend et juge bon de faire un vœu même s'il n'est pas du genre à croire en ces contes de vieilles femmes. Ensuite, voilà deux autres étoiles qui débutent une course à travers le firmament et lorsqu'elles disparaissent, une vague d'astres incandescents se déplaça à vive allure à son tour.

Ikki commence à présenter des signes de nervosités car ce nombre d'étoiles filantes ne signifie rien de bon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se détendre, une explosion d'énergie se produit à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit. En se concentrant, Ikki tente de savoir de quoi il retourne et lorsqu'il sent la dangerosité en provenance de cette nouvelle aura, l'adolescent comprit que son repos était déjà terminé.

« Et dire que les Chevaliers d'Or n'ont même pas réparé nos armures. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! »

Enervé, Ikki ouvre ses paupières et se lève. Il regarde le volcan une dernière fois et quitte le cratère pour trouver la boîte dans laquelle repose son armure.


	11. Chapter 11

Une plume brisée et des chaînes fragilisées

Deuxième partie.

Sur le trajet, l'esprit d'Ikki s'autorise un égarement et voilà qu'un autre moment passé lui vient en mémoire. Le lendemain de leurs invitations dans le château d'Hilda de Polaris, la princesse Saori et ses Chevaliers ont pu retrouver des forces après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pour remercier leur hôte, les deux frères se rendirent dans la salle du trône dans l'espoir d'y trouver la prêtresse d'Odin. Celle-ci se tenait assise sur son siège de fonction et fut surprise d'y voir les deux sbires d'Athéna venir dans sa direction. A ses pieds, plusieurs jeunes hommes agenouillés, le visage baissé.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

Obéissant, ses nouveaux fidèles se levèrent les uns après les autres et quittèrent la pièce par une imposante porte se trouvant au fond. Dès que la salle fut désertée par ces adolescents, Hilda se leva de son trône et s'adressa au Chevalier Phoenix ainsi qu'à Andromède.

« Bonjour Chevaliers, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Commença-t-elle.

- Très bien Prêtresse et c'est grâce à votre générosité, lui répondit Ikki.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre. »

Rétorqua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire. De son côté, le grand frère de Shun poursuivit.

« Si nous sommes venus vous voir de si bonne heure, c'est pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse et de votre bonté. Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Chevalier. Depuis votre départ pour le monde marin, je ressentais de la culpabilité suite aux nombreux tors que j'ai pu vous causer. Je sais que j'étais sous l'emprise de cet anneau maudit mais même en récupérant mes esprits, je voulais me repentir. Lorsque je vous ai vu sortir du sanctuaire de Poséidon, je me suis dis que c'était là l'occasion de me racheter. »

Et en prononçant ses mots, Hilda posa un genou sur le sol et baissa son visage.

« Prêtresse ? S'étonna Shun.

- Je serais sous vos ordres le temps de votre séjour en ces murs. »

Gênés, Ikki et son frère ne purent s'empêcher de rougir. Voulant à tout prix dissimuler leur mal-être, les garçons ne se rendirent pas compte du drame dont ils seront les victimes. En effet, voilà que les chaînes de Shun commencèrent à s'élever dans le dos de celui-ci et bien sûr, leur propriétaire ne se rendit pas compte. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses propres armes s'enroulent autour de leur corps et ne tardèrent pas à serrer leurs étreintes.

« Ikki ! »

Phoenix se retourna en direction de son frère et aperçu sa fâcheuse posture. Pendant ce temps, Hilda quitta sa position agenouillée pour se remettre debout, suite au cri d'alarme que poussa Ikki.

« Shun, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Phoenix à son petit frère.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Reprend le contrôle s'il te plait. »

Sous la demande de son aîné, Shun ferma les yeux et se concentra dans l'espoir de reprendre le dessus. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et les chaînes se montrèrent de moins en moins agressives. Tout doucement, elles relâchèrent l'emprise qu'elles avaient sur l'adolescent, rassurant Ikki au passage.

« C'est bien Shun, continue. »

Grâce aux encouragements de son grand frère, le Chevalier Andromède persista dans sa concentration. Hélas, les chaînes se montrèrent une nouvelle fois dangereuse et se plaquèrent davantage sur chaque membre de Shun. La respiration troublée, l'adolescent ouvrit les paupières et souhaita consciemment que son calvaire cessa le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'Ikki s'approcha de lui, une barrière de flamme s'éleva sur son chemin et un vent puissant le balaya. Il fut alors traîné sur une centaine de centimètres avant d'être violemment précipité contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

« Chevaliers ! »

Hilda descendit les quelques marches qui menèrent à son trône et s'arrêta, ne sachant quel Chevalier secourir en premier. De son côté, Andromède sentit que son esprit lui échappa lorsque soudain, un cosmos puissant et bienfaiteur se fit ressentir dans toute la salle. La prêtresse regarda en direction de l'issue d'où sont sortis les deux frères et remarqua la Princesse Saori.

« Princesse, vos Chevaliers ! »

Saori s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce et continua d'émaner son cosmos. A ce moment, la jeune femme s'adressa aux deux armures dans l'espoir de leur faire retrouver leurs esprits.

« Cessez je vous prie. Je comprends parfaitement que vous puissiez en vouloir à vos propriétaires suite aux nombreux combats que je vous ai faites endurer. Toutefois, si vous chercher un coupable, je suis la personne toute désignée. »

La pointe et le cercle qui terminèrent les chaînes de Shun commencèrent à pointer dans sa direction. Saori en avait conscience mais poursuivit dans son discours.

« Oui Chaînes d'Andromède, l'unique responsable de votre état est moi et non votre propriétaire. Il n'a fait qu'obéir à son devoir de Chevalier et je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir entraîné dans ces conflits que je ne cesse de provoquer. Je vous fais la promesse qu'à notre retour, vous serez réparées par les Chevaliers d'Or mais pour l'instant, je vous propose deux solutions. »

Saori redoubla l'intensité de son cosmos pour apaiser les armures de ses Chevaliers.

« Soit vous décidez de me punir et dans ce cas, je me laisserai faire ou alors, montrez-vous patientes et nous irons voir Mü du Bélier le plus vite possible. »

Nourrissant des craintes au sujet du sort que pourrait lui réserver les chaînes de Shun, la Princesse ferma les paupières et se montra particulièrement anxieuse.

« Saori, ne faites pas ça ! »

Cria Ikki qui se précipita vers elle afin de proposer son corps comme obstacle si les armes de son frère décidèrent de faire du mal à la jeune femme. De son côté, Hilda de Polaris ignora quoi faire. C'est alors qu'elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Dans cette posture, la Prêtresse entonne une prière en espérant que son dieu l'entendra.

« Dieu Odin, accordez votre miséricorde à la Déesse Athéna et puissiez-vous lui venir en aide, je vous en supplie. »


	12. Chapter 12

Une plume brisée et des chaînes fragilisées.

Troisième partie.

A la fin de ces mots, une douce lumière bleutée baigna la jeune femme agenouillée et Saori comprit de suite que la divinité de la prêtresse lui venait en aide. C'est alors que son cosmos s'intensifia en puissance et cette fois, les chaînes d'Andromède acceptèrent d'être inoffensives. Elles perdirent en animosité et se mirent à pendre dans le vide, comme étant presque sans vie. Très vite, Shun leur ordonna via sa volonté de se rétracter et ses armes retrouvèrent leur longueur standard sans la moindre difficulté. Satisfait, le garçon aux cheveux verts se tourna vers sa Princesse et ne tarda pas à se montrer reconnaissant.

« Merci beaucoup Princesse Saori. »

La réincarnation d'Athéna cessa de faire briller son cosmos et tandis que son aura s'estompa, elle adressa ces paroles à son sbire.

« C'est n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier Shun mais la Prêtresse d'Odin. Sans ses prières, son dieu ne serait pas intervenu pour me prêter main forte et j'ignore dans quel état tu serais en ce moment même. »

Jugeant que le conseil de sa bienfaitrice est des plus sages, le petit frère d'Ikki abandonna celle qui doit protéger pour se tourner vers la protectrice des terres enneigées. Rapidement, il pose un genou sur le sol et déclina sa tête en signe de respect et de soumission. Pendant ce temps, Hilda de Polaris se releva et attendit les remerciements du preux Chevalier.

« Merci infiniment pour votre aide Prêtresse. Toute ma vie, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

- De rien Chevalier, je n'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste. »

Remarquant que tout sembla aller pour le mieux, la Princesse Saori fut persuadée qu'une belle amitié entre Hilda et ses chevaliers étaient en train de naître. Hélas, l'heure de partir arriva et rapidement, elle s'adressa à Phoenix.

« Ikki.

- Oui Princesse ?

- Peux-tu rejoindre Seiya et les autres pour leur demander de se préparer s'il te plait. Le jour s'est levé il n'y a pas longtemps et je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons un fardeau pour notre amie.

- Vous partez déjà ? S'inquiète Hilda.

- Oui mais je vous fais la promesse que nous reviendrons vous revoir dès que possible. Ma mission est loin d'être terminée et de ce fait, je me dois de prendre congé. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Shun et Ikki se regardèrent tout en se posant des questions. Pourquoi Saori avait parlé de mission mais surtout, que celle-ci était loin d'être achevée ? Serait-il possible qu'une autre guerre pointe à l'horizon ? Un conflit dont elle savait l'existence depuis fort longtemps et qu'elle n'osait en parler à personne, jusqu'à maintenant ? Toutefois, souhaitant satisfaire sa requête, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus quitta la salle pour se diriger vers la chambre dans laquelle il se reposait quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, Andromède se leva et retourna auprès de sa Princesse.

« Prêtresse d'Odin, je sais que le temps sera long d'ici que vos protégés vous refasses de nouveau confiance mais avec un dieu comme celui que vous avez au-dessus de votre tête, je ne me fais aucune inquiétude.

- Merci beaucoup Princesse Saori. Pour l'heure, je me dois d'honorer la mémoire de ces hommes morts au combat par ma faute.

- Parce que …. » Poursuivit la petite fille de Kido.

A cette question inachevée, Hilda ferma ses paupières en prenant un air grave. Des larmes perlèrent aussitôt et c'est les yeux humectés d'eau que la jeune femme répondit.

« Non. Les dernières prières que j'ai effectuées ces derniers jours vous ont été destinées et je suis contente de savoir que mon dieu était avec vous. Pendant son invocation, j'ai demandé aux disciples de réunir les corps de mes anciens amis afin de leur offrir des sépultures dignes de ce nom. J'estime qu'ils méritent d'être honorer à la gloire d'Odin. Sur l'ensemble de ces terres enneigées, on ne peut trouver plus digne Chevaliers que ces derniers et j'ai été fière de me trouver à leur tête pendant ces quelques jours. »

Affectée par leur disparition, Hilda tourna le dos à la Princesse et se dirigea vers l'une des immenses fenêtres de son château. Là, elle regarda à l'extérieur et ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Sentant sa peine, Saori ressenti de la compassion et fit un signe de tête à Shun qui comprit rapidement le message. Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets s'approcha de son hôtesse, le frère d'ikki parti de la salle à son tour afin d'aider ses amis à terminer leur préparation. Désormais, les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules.

Plusieurs pas retentirent dans cette grande salle et au bout de quelques secondes, Athéna se trouva aux côtés de la jeune prêtresse.

« Si vous le souhaitez Hilda, je pourrais vous envoyez quelques-uns de mes Chevaliers pour offrir un entraînement digne de ce nom à certains de vos protégés ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine Princesse Saori mais cette offre me touche profondément. Désormais, si une personne doit se battre pour ces contrées, il s'agirait de moi et de personne d'autre. Trop de sang et de larmes ont coulé pour ma personne et désormais, je vais pouvoir commencer mon deuil. Heureusement, je pourrais compter sur le soutien de ma sœur qui m'a déjà tout pardonné.

- Je suis rassurée de l'entendre. Toutefois, si vous avez le moindre souci, sachez que je vous prêterais main forte ainsi que mes Chevaliers. »

Hilda se retourna alors pour faire face à la Princesse et continua de pleurer.

« Merci beaucoup Saori. »

La déesse des Chevaliers de Bronze sourit à celle qui lui faisait face alors que ses cinq combattants entrèrent dans la salle. De suite, Seiya prit la parole.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir Princesse Saori.

- Très bien Seiya. »

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Ikki cesse de songer à ce moment car la fameuse mission inachevée dont parlait sa Princesse est peut-être déjà sur le point de débuter. Cependant, comment faire avec des armures en si piteuse état ?


End file.
